


A Request

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: Signs of Affection [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, churboose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church hadn’t been sleeping well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> #21 - A Request for Church/Caboose from the 'Signs of Affection' meme from Tumblr.

Church hadn’t been sleeping well. Dreams haunted him as he slept and images flashed in his mind by day. He didn’t know what they were: they almost seemed like memories of a distant time gone past, but he wasn’t entirely certain. He just wanted them to stop for a little while so he found himself standing hesitantly at Caboose’s bedroom door.

“Hey…Caboose?”

Caboose was sitting up in bed, reading his favourite book. 

 

“Oh, Church! I didn’t think you were awake.”

“I couldn’t sleep. What are you reading?” Church knew perfectly well what Caboose was reading, but it gave him an opportunity to work up to asking.

“The Wizard’s Apprentice.”

“Sounds fun,” Church said as he entered the room.

“It’s my favourite,” he smiled. Church stood there for a moment, noticing quickly that Caboose had gone back to reading.

“Hey, Caboose?”

He looked up from his book, blue eyes earnest.

“Yes, Church?”

“…can I stay with you?”

Caboose scooted over and patted the spot beside him. "There’s lots of room!“

As Church settled in beneath the blankets, he curled up against Caboose’s side.

“Thanks buddy,” Church murmured as Caboose began to read aloud.


End file.
